Mitzi Patricelli
Character Description Mitzi is a shorter student at Bullworth, coming from Italian-American descent. Her hair, shoulder length and jet black, is always kept in an expertly sculpted pompadour that she, like all Greasers, takes great pride in. She's got a strong build, as she's something of a gym rat, and she uses that to her advantage to bully her classmates into fearing her, despite her size. Mitzi is either seen in one of two outfits, no matter the time of year. One is her average outfit (or some variety of it,) which is a white wife-beater under a black leather biker's jacket, and acid-washed skinny jeans tucked into black heeled boots. The other is her gym outfit, which is just her white shirt, black nylon shorts, and grey and black sneakers. In both variations of her outfits, she always has her hair done in a pompadour, and she always wears a gold herringbone necklace passed down to her by her grand-uncle, Ezio. Mitzi has one pierced ear (her left.) She wears makeup, but not a full face - usually just some lip gloss and the occasional bit of mascara and eye shadow. She has naturally thick eyebrows and eyelashes, which give the effect of eyeliner and mascara, so she feels she can get away with the minimalist look. Besides that, she hates the way sweat effects concealers and foundations, so, as someone who's constantly working out and moving around, she avoids full faces. Characteristics Mitzi is unjustifiably aggressive towards just about anyone, but especially men who are taller than her. She's very self-conscious about her height and is easily intimidated by men who tower over her. If she perceives herself as being stronger than the man in question, she can let it pass, but will still be quick to show off her brawn. When it comes to taller women, however, she's smitten. Her personality is acerbic and abrasive. This forthrightness and honesty often leaves her without friends. Not understanding that it's pushing people away from her, Mitzi only becomes more aggressive if someone she's trying to get close to rejects her. In some cases, that may quickly turn her from a potential friend into a quick bully. The friends she does have are all close, and they've learned how to take and return a ribbing with Mitzi. They've also learned that sometimes she just needs to be reminded of her place. Strengths One thing her hard-to-swallow personality type is good for is intimidating her classmates. In fact, the only people who bother to actively seek her out and verbally or physically attack her are Derby Harrington, Bif Taylor, Chad Morris, and the Dropouts that the Greasers frequently kick up dust with. This works well in tandem with her tendency to affiliate with members of other cliques, and her passion for weightlifting that brings her to the school gym frequently. Her personality type is good for getting things done and bullying others to get what she needs. However, Mitzi has an unadvertised soft-spot for kids, and is oddly protective of the children of Bullworth. Her normally harsh personality subsides when interacting with younguns. She babysits often, and handles children well. Mitzi's known for being ruthless in a fight, usually not backing down until she's knocked out or until she wins. This track record, combined with her reputation and the vague stories she's heard of her family history, has massively inflated her ego and self-confidence. She walks around town like she's untouchable, will treat people like shit, and acts like she's the most popular student in Bullworth. She's not. The classes Mitzi excels in the most are Gym, Shop, and English. Weaknesses Mitzi's whole personality is generally a big turn-off for most people. She's loud, brash, and uncouth. She rarely has any consideration for the feelings and comfort of others. She acts this way in an attempt to be honest and real with people, but this lack of a social filter mostly just makes people resent her. Whether she's aware of it or not, Mitzi is very intrusive. She loves gossip, and loves to gossip. She's very involved in the LGBT community and is excited to hear news of someone else who may be part of it. But she's apt to get too excited, and sometimes get dangerously close to either starting rumours about it, or outing someone. She has a nasty Napoleon Complex. She's badly intimidated by men who are more than slightly taller than her. Because of it, her hackles instinctively go up when a guy has to physically look down at her. Women are rarely an issue, unless they pose a threat to her. Mitzi is not good with Maths and Sciences. She has such a hard time wrapping her head around the subjects that she frequently has emotional breakdowns during class, and will leave to cry in a bathroom stall. She'll play it off as though she went out to take a smoke break and gets very snappy and aggressive if anyone suggests otherwise. To try to battle this issue, her girlfriend, Hannah Cox, helps her study and with her homework. Social Standing Among the Greasers, she's more or less considered a powerhouse. She gets some side-eye for the amount of time she spends at the school's weight room, but she's generally considered an asset to have around for her brute force, ruthlessness, and speed. She gets up to trouble around town a lot, so most adults who recognize her aren't too fond of her. The parents she babysits for don't seem to pay any mind to this, especially considering she mostly babysits in Old Bullworth Vale (where she doesn't stir trouble,) and Blue Skies (where no one cares.) Mitzi gets some flak for her friendship with Bentley You, a Prep. This doesn't bother her so much as she and Ben aren't best friends and therefore doesn't spend the majority of her time with him. In general, most people try to avoid talking to or messing with Mitzi, but she's not the bottom of the food chain at Bullworth. Background and Personal Life Mitzi spends a lot of time on four things: weightlifting, bike tweaking, Hannah, and her very secret hobby that is fursuiting. She doesn't like to talk about the latter, and keeps everything anonymous when she's taking part in her hobby. The only person who knows for sure that Mitzi is a closet furry is her girlfriend, but Hannah enjoys LARPing and understands the whole 'dressing up' thing isn't really something everyone is comfortable with having it be public knowledge. Romantic Relationships Mitzi has had many fleeting romantic relationships - and by 'fleeting,' they only lasted several days. For a while, Mitzi didn't mind so much, and considered herself to be more of a skirt-chaser than a girl who settles down. However, Hannah Cox is and will be her longest lasting serious relationship. Familial Relationships and Background Mitzi has a large family. Her family originally hails from Italy, starting with her grandfather, Louis Wood, and grand-uncle, Papa Ezio. She's close with all of her family members, especially because her mother is adamant on gathering everyone together one day a week for dinner. Sometimes Mitzi will work at her uncle Luca's restaurant for cash, and but mostly she works alongside her father in his auto-shop. Mitzi's grand-uncles live in Old Bullworth Vale, while she and her parents lives in New Coventry. Her uncles and their families live on the outskirts of Old Bullworth Vale. Familial Background Ercole Patricelli, stage-name Louis Wood, was an Italian B-movie star back in the 1940s through to the '60s. About a decade after marrying his wife, Irene Wood, he retired and lived a relatively comfy life off of royalties. They had three children: Antanio, Luca, and Nico (Mitzi's father,) all of whom Ercole and Irene were sure to give the Patricelli name as to avoid issues for them in their futures. Late '70s, Ercole and Irene moved to America to live in New York. As their children grew older, they moved away. In fact, Antonio started up a restaurant, The Italian Place, when he moved to Bullworth, where he employed his brother Luca. Nico married Claire Patricelli, and started his own business with her: Nico's Auto-Shop. Papa Ezio, Mitzi's blood-related grand-uncle, and Papa Leon, an in-law grand-uncle, joined the rest of the family in the small town of Bullworth sometime in the '80s. Mitzi has heard many, many rumours between family members about her grand-uncles, mostly whispers about an old gang they used to run out of Los Angeles during the '40s and '50s. However, there's no weight behind these rumours, other than the fact that they don't talk about their past much. The only thing known for sure is that they, without a doubt, moved to the town of Bullworth to be with family while living a quiet, unassuming life after an extended period of time in France. Still, the Patricelli's often threaten each other when pissed off that they'll 'send Papa Leon' after them. Mitzi's grand-uncles aren't particularly fond of this habit, but their reactions fuel the joke further. The oddity of her grand-uncles' past and the tidbits she's heard about it from her family have given Mitzi the misguided notion that she has some sort of The Godfather ''situation with her family. It doesn't at all help with cockiness, and she often claims that she has blood ties to 'the Mafia,' which most people take with a grain of salt. '''Literary Features/Related Pages' * Quotes This page is under construction. Images This page is under construction.